


'Tis the season

by Rauz



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cute!Berena, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, what's canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/pseuds/Rauz
Summary: Christmas is approaching.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	'Tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this happened because of a silly meme Persiflage posted on Tumblr. And of course, as it often happens, I said "Imagine if ..." And this fic was born.
> 
> So a big thank you to them for the inspiration, the beta-reading and the title.

Serena is taking a break.

Technically, in the middle of December, and being the busy consultant and deputy CEO that she is, she doesn’t have that luxury.

But she’s bored of charts and diagrams, bored of the patient files and the preparations for an audit and so … she’s taking a break.

She mindlessly peruses the internet on her phone, letting one page or one topic bring her to the next one.

She’s just ended up on Amazon when Bernie enters the office, having just finished a very textbook appendicectomy.

“What are you doing,” she asks tenderly as she sits down on the visitors’ sofa.

Serena comes to sit next to her, Bernie automatically putting an arm around her waist, and she holds up her phone so that her wife can see the picture she was looking at.

There’s a young woman sitting on some kind of inflatable cushion - a really big one - and she’s holding a relatively thin black pipe that seems to be connected to said cushion.

“What on earth is that?” Bernie asks, bewildered, making Serena laugh lightly.

“It’s a sit and sip wine bag refillable chair,” she reads from the title, her tone more than a little amused.

“A what?”

She takes Serena’s phone, looks at the picture closely, and then she reads the description before lifting disbelieving eyes on Serena.

“Is this real? This can’t be real,” she adds looking once more at the picture.

Serena chuckles and takes her phone back. She looks at the curious object one last time before shutting her screen off, and laying her head on her wife’s warm shoulder.

“I doubt that’s the craziest thing you’ve seen on the internet.”

“Well, I don’t go much on there as you very well know, so yes, it is.”

“Hm,” her answer is deceptively vague and distracted and it only takes a second for Bernie to find out why, when she feels Serena’s fingers very lightly and very teasingly running up her thigh. “You don’t go on the internet? At all?”

Bernie turns a suspicious gaze towards her wife, finding nothing but mirth with a smidge of naughtiness in her eyes.

“What?”

“When you were single, or even now, on the rare occasions where we’re miles apart, you never use the internet?”

The caress on Bernie’s thigh gets firmer though it would still look pretty respectable should anyone stumble upon the pair or hazzard a look through the windows.

Confusion is written all over Bernie’s face.

“You - you mean -” she trails off, tilting her head in a knowing gesture, her fringe doing a bad job of hiding her blush.

Serena, amused by her wife’s shyness, and not willing to help her at all, waits for her to actually say the word.

“P - porn, you mean porn,” Bernie finally states, her cheeks practically radioactive at this point and her eyes nervously flitting to the side window of their office as if waiting to see someone gasp in horror and shock on the other side. “And the - the answer is no, I just - never really saw the appeal.” Turning her head back towards Serena, she smiles cheekily before grabbing a handful of her delicious bum, “and I see it even less now.”

More than happy with the sudden darkening of Serena’s eyes, and the fact that she managed to get back at her for her teasing, Bernie gently pats said delicious bum before getting up.

“Patients to see,” she simply says with a wink.

  
  


A few days later, they’re both at the nurses’ station when Bernie, while glancing at MRI results on her tablet, comes even closer to Serena.

“Were you seriously interested in that thing, the other day,” she asks  _ sotto voce _ .

It takes a moment for Serena to realise what she’s even talking about. And she can’t believe that her wife is bringing  _ that _ up in the middle of their ward.

“Bernie, I’m not talking about this here,” she answers in as discreet a murmur as she can muster.

Surprised, Bernie lifts confused eyes to meet her wife’s.

“What?”

It takes her the split second to pronounce the word to realise that Serena got the very wrong end of the stick. She curses the blush that immediately courses through her cheeks and neck, hoping that no one will notice it, especially not the peanut gallery also known as Raf and Fletch.

“I meant the seat. The wine - cushion - thing,” she explains brokenly, her eyes suddenly glued to the screen of her tablet.

“Oh.”

Serena can’t help but snort and before long it’s a full blown giggle. Not wanting to attract the attention too much, or trouble the sleeping patients, she relocates to their office, Bernie following her closely. Unloading her pile of files on her desk, she leans on it, still laughing before gradually calming down.

After a long happy sigh, she turns back towards Bernie who’s been looking at her shyly but fondly this whole time.

“Oh, darling, I’m sorry. For a second there I thought you’d wanted to talk about watching porn again and - and - well it was silly.”

“It’s okay,” she replies apparently nonplussed by Serena’s reaction, or it could just be that, as often happens she finds that her eyes are too captivated by her wife's neck and collarbones, and chest, to care about anything else.

Loosely putting her arms around Bernie’s waist, she comes back to the thing that started this whole conversation.

“And no, I wasn’t serious. It was just a silly thing that made me laugh, no need to gift it to me at Christmas.”

“Oh, well - good, that’s good.”

Serena squints her eyes suspiciously.

“You didn’t already buy it, did you?”

Bernie slowly shakes her head, her focus now on Serena’s adorable chin and enticing lips.

“No, I - I bought something, or some things, I should say, that I think we’ll both enjoy.”

And she seals that statement by suddenly gazing straight into her wife’s hazel eyes, her own darkening and full of promise, making legions of butterflies come to life into Serena’s belly.


End file.
